Birthday present
by Frozen Sunflowers in the Night
Summary: So, this is a birthday present for one of my best friends, Nettie.  The Pinkaholic on Fanfiction. Demetri's been gone a while, and he comes home to...


**A/N: So, this is a Birthday Story for one of my best friends: Nettie. (If you're wondering, her pen name's _The Pinkaholic_)**

**I don't own Twilight! (Though I do wish I owned Demetri... yum, yum!)**

"Nettie?" the girl turns to face the source of the voice and smiles, her whole face lighting up.

"Demetri!" she yelps and throws herself at the tall man. "I missed you so much!" she buries her face in his button down shirt.

"I missed you too, mi amor," he says and pecks her cheek. He takes in her outfit with a surprised look. "I must say, your choice in clothing _has _changed considerably."

"You like?" she asks shaking back and forth a little to annoy him and draw his attention to the fact that she was wearing emerald earing he had sent her. _They remind me of your eyes,_ he had said in the letter, _though nothing really could be that exact color_. They were very similar, just lacking the hint of brown that they possessed.

"Yes, I do." He eyes her slightly hungrily, and she smacks him muttering something about vampire hormones. He rolls his eye and glances around their apartment.

"You changed the place," he smiles as he takes in the new décor. The walls are now red instead of the boring beige they were before and the furniture is a pale gold.

"Yeah, I wanted to remember you better," she whispers, blushing. He loves watching her blush and beams at her.

"I like it," he says, blowing in her ear to annoy her. She bats at his face playfully.

"Wow, way to mess up my birthday. You leave me on some mission for Aro-a year ago _to the day-_" he tries to interrupt her then but she continues- "And then you go and ruin a perfectly good romantic moment. Sometimes I think God's laughing at me." With that she storms off.

"Nettie wait…" Demetri trails after her like a lost puppy, "I love you…" she lets out an indignant snort. "And I think you're the most beautiful person in the world." She looks up. "I love the way your hazel eyes sparkle in the sun, the way your hair curls down your shoulders with the sun reflecting off of it-"

She leans over and kisses him. He picks her up in his arms and deepens the kiss. A couple seconds later they break apart, both panting, and he finishes his proclamation. "And I love your laugh that reminds me of a rooster with a cold." **( A/N: He, he, he... I love you! Please don't kill me.)**

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Nettie roars, eyes blazing. Without waiting for him to respond she kicks his heel hard- a place she had learned a long time ago was the only way for a human to do any damage to a vampire- and stalks off.

"Nettie wait!" he calls for the second time that night, while he limps after her "I have something I want to ask you!" She flips him off and continues towards the door.

He is in front of her in seconds. "I'm not going to let you leave until you answer my question!"

She glares. "Fine."

He kneels in front of her and she looks funnily at him. "Nettie, mi amor, will you marry me?" Her mouth drops open.

"Ma-rr-y y-o-uu?" she stutters out. He nods.

"Why should I do that?" she snaps as she regains her cool.

_You have to make everything hard for me don't you. _Demetri thinks, slight amused.

"Be my wife? Spend the rest of your life with me? Don't you want to?" he askes.

"I know what marriage is!" she hisses and he tries not to smile. And fails.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Upsetting her now would have disastrous results.

"You got a ring?" she stares down at him.

"Ah-ha," he pulls it out and she gasps. It's beautiful.

The main gem is a brown diamond; something he used to tell was the exact shade of her eyes. There are beautiful silver leaves twisting to form the band, each with a small slice of emerald as the stems.

She looks at him and smiles and Demetri can't remember ever being happier.

"Yes, yes," she whispers and he puts the ring on her finger.

"I love you, and happy birthday," he says as he scoops her up and kisses her.

"I love you too," she responds. "But don't think just because you got me a pretty ring and remembered it was my birthday I'll let you out of a pink suit at the wedding."

Demetri stares at her, horrified.

She snickers. "I'm just kidding Deme," -he sighs in relief- "I'm thinking more of a coral shade?"

And they lived as happily ever after as you can when you have wedding pictures of you in a coral suit that your wife shows all of the other members of your clan. And that, as it turns out, was very happy indeed.

**A/N: Happy birthday Nettie! Love you girl! (Yay, I'm not gonna get you a ring... sorry!)**


End file.
